Heroes in Heaven
by Adreus
Summary: After the battle with Ganon, Link finds himself in the afterlife, speaking with none other then the Hero of Time. —TWW, OOT.


**Notes:** WW!Link is the main character of this, and as such, "Link" will always be WW!Link. OOT!Link is either "the Hero of Time" or "the hero."

_The Legend of Zelda _is property of Nintendo, I do not claim any rights.

* * *

_Heroes in Heaven_

* * *

He was fighting Ganon at the time; attempting to beat the monster which was terrifying the seas. Should he fail—and that he didn't—the whole of the world was endangered. Should he succeed, _he_ was in danger.

Having succeeded, young Link has sustained many injuries, and he was at his last breath when Tetra the Sea Pirate (no longer Zelda; for she had shed her alias the moment the man had been turned to stone) appeared next to him with a potion made from Chu-Chu Jelly. He was gone when she was about to pour the solution into his mouth.

Now he was soaring through the air as nothing but a spirit, making his way toward Heaven. He had met Din, Nayru, and Farore on his way there. Nayru was brining with tears, Farore's eyes were shut in agony—for she was had become his patron—and Din was emotionless, just studying his face.

Eventually, he came to a stop on a fluffy white cloud, which flew him up the rest of the way. When he leaped off of the cloud, he saw many people who came and hugged him and cheered of Ganon's defeat, for now he could not torture their descendents. He met his mother and his father, who told him how proud they were. They scolded him for dying young.

However, in the very back of the realm in which they were in, two souls were not coming to greet him, and he recognized who they were immediately due to old legend and folklore. A princess and a hero stood together, in a way alone, facing each other. The princess was in tears and the hero was in depression.

Link pushed aside all who came to him and sneaked cleverly out of their way, to meet the princess and her hero. He winced as he noticed that the princess was far older and taller, having lived a longer life.

The two took no notice of Link's presence until he a mere two feet away from them. (Though them being taller didn't help.)

The princess turned her gaze to him, the hero turned his back upon them. Kneeling, she spoke to Link and told him the normal congratulations he received, and a bit more.

"—And most importantly, thank you, Link of Outset, for saving and protecting my heir."

Link's eyes widened. "Then you are the Princess Zelda of Hyrule? The very last one?" he questioned, bombarding her with questions for he had forgotten his manners in excitement.

She laughed, and then nodded.

"T-then, he—?" The hero took his time now to face Link, and spoke.

"Link, the so-called Hero of Time you here so much about," he said coldly, facing the ground moodily.

"Loosen up, Link," Zelda whispered through clenched teeth. The Hero of Time rolled his eyes and stalked off, away from where everyone was. It was as though he had disappeared. One second Link could see him, the other he could not.

"You will have to excuse him," Zelda said gently, "He's just ticked off that after defeating Ganon for the second time, the pig lived in the Sacred Realm but he himself died." Link nodded.

"You'll have to tell me the whole story later," the boy said, still gazing at where the Hero of Time was before, "Where did he go?"

The princess sighed. "He went into the Hero's Realm; he's the only one here who has been able to access it. You should be allowed in there though, I expect. Be careful if you visit, that is where he goes to think."

He nodded again, and she kissed his check once before standing up and leaving to speak with others.

* * *

"You would do well to lock the door," the hero said to Link, "It might make it more private."

The Hero of Time stood next to the entrance of the Hero's Realm, having found out that this was where the Hero of Winds was. He sighed, and sat down Indian style, then floated up as though he were meditating, though his eyes were open and watching Link's every move.

The Hero of Winds looked at him in shock. "How do you do that?"

"Years of practice," he replied. "Too many," he added bitterly, as he flipped upside down and stayed that way, just fine.

"Nice," Link remarked.

He received no response as the other one who was named Link came up to him and conjured a cloud from thin air to sit upon. Link knew that this was also out of his 'years of practice,' in which he learned magic.

"You're merely twelve," the older one noted.

"And you seventeen," the younger said.

They fell into silence as both pondered about the other.

"Destined to die at a young age," the Hero of Time whispered, almost to nothing but the wind that had began to blow in a gentle breeze. It took Link a few seconds to understand that he was replying to his statement from before. "I knew of my coming death."

"Then why did I not know?" Link asked.

The other studied him for a moment before coming upon an answer.

"Because," he slowly answered, "It is not your time yet. You are not dead. You are merely in a deep sleep. A coma, per say."

"So I will return to them? To her?" Link asked of himself, and once again welcomed the answer from the seventeen-year-old in front of him.

"You will. Enjoy your life when you adjourn back, Link. Though life may be best when you are near death-" he smiled, and gave him a wink, "—you do not want those who you love and those who love you to become hurt.

"Tell me," he continued, "about that fine lady I have seen you with in my glimpses of the present. Tetra?"

Link's eyebrow flew up at the sudden change of subject, a mischievous smirk upon his face. However, the other's face showed of pure innocence, and so he began his tales of the pirate and princess, Tetra.

"I see," the Hero of Time said, once the Hero of Winds was finished. Abruptly, catching Link off guard, he added: "Go after her."

"_What?_!"

"I know myself that I had waited far too long to ask my love of anything. Finally, when I had asked her for her hand—since I knew of my coming death then, as did she—she refused. I was devastated, and became drunk for the very first and last time. I will not go farther in my story, but I hope you see my moral."

He sensed a feeling as though someone was calling upon them, and the Hero of Time gazed into the distance. "She is calling you. Go back home. Home, where you are supposed to be. The way you are supposed to be…"

He made the cloud enlarge itself, and laid down, his head resting on his arms behind it, Link staring at him in wonder.

"Will you teach me one day?"

The older one smiled. "Of course, I have all the time in the world. Now leave, go live your life!"

And then he was back home, where he was supposed to be, with Tetra caring for his wounds, whispering softly, "Link, wake up…"


End file.
